


The More You Know

by nochick_fics



Category: Free!
Genre: Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Multi, Short One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru are about to learn a valuable lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More You Know

Upon entering his dorm room, Rin found Haru and Makoto sitting side by side at his computer, their heads tilted towards each other in a pose that was cute enough for the teen to forgive them for not being naked already. Besides, it wasn’t like they could have sex _all_ the time, though he personally wasn’t opposed to trying.  
  
“What are you guys doing?” he asked as he closed the door. This time he also remembered to lock it, although he was starting to discover that he was also not opposed to Sousuke “accidentally” walking in on the three of them while they were going at it. “Are you looking up porn?”  
  
Makoto turned and smiled at him, his cheeks growing pink. “Well, actually…”  
  
“Seriously?” Rin walked over to the duo and set down the drinks he got for them from the vending machine. “What kind of porn are you looking for?”  
  
“Watersports,” Haru replied as he opened a web browser.  
  
Rin almost choked on his own drink when he heard Haru’s answer. The can slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor, spilling liquid all over the carpet. He gawked at his friends (and lovers), his mouth open in shock. “Do you… Do you even know what that means?” he inquired.  
  
“Having sex in the water.” This was Haru’s guess.  
  
“Nagisa said we should look it up,” Makoto explained. “For some reason, he wouldn’t stop laughing when he told us about it.”  
  
Rin, who was now trying to hold back his own laughter, could only shake his head. “Well, I’ll leave you guys to it,” he said as he grabbed a towel and tossed it over the wet spot on the floor. “I’m going to get another drink. I’ll be right back.”  
  
He stepped out of the room and waited by the door. Sure enough, seconds later he heard Makoto cry out in disgust. This time he had to laugh, and kept right on laughing as he made his way down the hallway towards the vending machine. He made a mental note to call Nagisa later, although he hadn’t yet decided if he was going to bitch him out for ruining the mood or commend him for being so delightfully evil.


End file.
